At Storm's End
by Dramamama5
Summary: The battle to find the mole or moles had nearly destroyed them all before it was finally finished. Now that it's over, they can finally relax. That is, after they help Callen come to terms with Joelle's betrayal.


DISCLAIMER: As always, I don't own any of these characters. Makes me sad...but it is what it is. So I comfort myself with the knowledge that I get to borrow them for just a bit.

 **A/N: Ok, So this is kind of a long one shot. It wasn't supposed to be, but you go where the characters take you. Once I finished and read back over it, I couldn't figure out where to put chapter breaks in. So it is what is. I just feel they sometimes short change moments that deserve to be explored... moments that explore the closeness of the team. Anyway, this came to mind one day and here we are. I hope you like it and I certainly hope you feel compelled to leave me a note when you are done reading. What are you waiting for...read and review... please and thank you.**

* * *

It was over… It was finally over. The moles had been found and dealt with. They could finally go home. "Home" was once again a safe place to fall.

For so long, no one knew who they could trust… except for these eight people. A family forged in the fires of battle… both personal and professional. They had each other's backs. Their loyalty need never be questioned.

As the smoke cleared they all slowly found themselves drawn back to the comforts of that very home and family… save two.

Owen Granger, once a sworn enemy amongst them but who had long proven himself a friend and respected member of the family had left a note for Hetty letting her know his time there was at a close. This was to be his final battle with their team. He wanted more than that now. There were things needed doing and so he left his farewells for her to give to the rest of the team.

Then there was Callen. Callen wasn't nearly as sentimental about things. In fact, after this, he was downright cynical. He had allowed himself to care for someone. Joelle had been the first to really make him think a 'normal' life outside work was even remotely possibly for him. Not since Tracey Rosetti had he even considered a serious relationship. He wouldn't have given Joelle a second thought had it not been for the most important people in his life pushing him to do so. Although, in the end, it didn't work out. Just as he had feared, he couldn't do 'normal' relationships… not with his life. He knew when it all had to start with a lie that it couldn't possibly end well… but he tried, for his friends sakes. Now, to find out that she had been playing him the whole time…there could only be one emotion, anger. He didn't trust easily, if ever, but he trusted them when they insisted Callen and Joelle should meet on that blind date and he trusted her. He cared for her. He believed her when she said he'd hurt her with his lies, that she couldn't live her life worrying about his safety. He'd punished himself a long time for involving her in his life and making her suffer for it. How ironic, it was all lies. She didn't care about him at all. It didn't bother her one bit that she had betrayed his trust. He was nothing more than a job. So when they finally finished and Kensi was back safe in Deeks arms, he knew only one thing, he needed space. He needed to go somewhere safe where he could deal with the hurt and the anger that was threatening to spill over. As soon as they pulled into the parking lot of the mission he immediately got out of Sam's car and climbed into his own and left without a further word to anyone.

"Welcome Home! Welcome Home!" Hetty greeted the returning heroes. Eric and Nell came running down the stairs thankful to see for themselves that everyone was safe and sound.

Nell ran and gave Kensi a hug. "Are you okay? We've been so worried!"

Kensi smiled reassuringly at her friend. "I'm fine. How could I not be? I have THE best group of people watching out for me. I knew it was only a matter of time before the doors would be blown off their hinges and Ferris and his cronies would get theirs. Nah, the medics gave me the all clear. A shower would be good though."

"Indeed! Off to the showers and I will meet you in the lounge for a celebratory drink before you all go home for the rest of the week."

"Awesome! Sounds great, Hetty!" Deeks agreed with a shake of his shaggy head and a grin. He was just happy to have his girl back by his side. He put his arm around her neck and steered her towards the locker room.

Hetty smiled momentarily then sobered as she called out to Sam, "Uhm, Mr. Hanna?"

Her tone stopped them all in their tracks. They knew the object of her concern. "Your partner, will he be joining us?"

Kensi and Deeks looked back over their shoulders at Sam with sympathy filled eyes. He slowly shook his head, "Not tonight Hetty. I think he needs some time to… process things." He finished with a slight shrug of his shoulders. Shuffling tiredly towards the locker room, he passed Kensi and Deeks as he went, leaving Hetty's response at his back.

"I see. Quite right, Mr. Hanna, quite right", Hetty sighed softly before turning to speak with Eric and Nell. "Go on now, close down the Ops Center and I will see you when you're done."

Hetty turned back towards her office, "Oh Mr. Callen, will there ever be a time when one of these cases will end leaving you relatively unscathed?" she shook her head sadly.

Fifteen minutes later and they were once again together each with a glass in their hand filled with no doubt a very expensive selection from Hetty's private collection. They raised their glasses in a somber salute to the end of a long fought war and another as a fond farewell and God's speed for Assistant Director, friend and family… Owen Granger.

"Now, finish your drinks and get out of here. Reports will wait. I don't want to see any of you back here until Monday. Job well done, folks."

As they all headed for their cars, Kensi asked the question no one else dared ask, "Do you think Callen will be okay?"

"I don't know, Kensi. This really threw him for a loop… and it happened on MY watch." Sam's voice was filled with concern and regret. "He reminded me of that at the boatshed earlier. It was Me, Michelle and Hetty that insisted he go on that blind date. She slipped by us all."

"It's hard enough to think Joelle got past Callen's defenses undetected but Hetty? That's big." Nell stated.

"Is it just me or does life just seem to have it in for the guy?" Deeks asked, receiving an immediate elbow to his ribs. "Ouch, what?! Tell me you haven't thought the same thing."

Eric just rolled his eyes before adding, "Shouldn't someone go check on him?" he asked.

"Yes, but not tonight. There are times when it's just better to give him his space. He was angry when he got back and not in the mood to chat." Sam explained.

"Is he ever? OUCH! FERN!"

"Eric's right, Sam. This is exactly the time we NEED to be there. The longer we wait the more time he has to do something crazy, like take off?" Nell stated.

"Good point, Nell." Kensi agreed

"YES! Road trip!" Deeks shouted, "I'm thinking pizza and beer to go."

No one moved. They just stood there staring at Deeks. "What? He likes pizza and he likes beer. You know he's got nothin' in that fridge of his but old take out. Plus, do you really think he has taken the time to eat today? My bet is no. Trust me, this is a good idea!" Deeks assured.

"Fine but I'm ordering… and I'm getting a salad as well. If he hasn't eaten all day, he needs real food." Sam demanded.

Okay, daaaaaad. You order. Let's go!" Deeks called heading for the SUV.

"It's like working with a 10 year old…all day…every day…" Kensi chuckled. Nell and Eric grinned at each other as they followed along behind.

Slowly they pulled up the road near Callen's house. All was quiet for a moment before a soft low whistle could be heard coming from the back seat when Kensi whispered, "Whoa". They took in the sight of furniture sitting on the side of the road in pieces.

"Well, THAT's not a good sign." Deeks stated quietly. "You weren't kidding, he really is pissed."

"No, No, it's not good and yes, he most definitely is." Sam agreed.

"This isn't your fault, Sam" Kensi replied, "Like you said, she fooled us all."

"Yeah, maybe, but she shouldn't have. I should have checked her out better." Sam growled.

"I'm still surprised Hetty didn't," Eric replied in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm supposed to have his back. I'm the one he's supposed to trust. I let him down big time." With a sigh, Sam opened his car door to get out when Deeks stopped him.

"Let me, Sam."

Sam shook his head as he argued, "He's my partner. I should be the one going in there."

"Maybe not this time." Deeks suggested.

"Deeks, you have no idea what you're walking into. Callen can be difficult at the best of times." Sam warned.

"I know, Sam. It'll be fine. You order the food and then come in when it gets here. I'll let you know how it's going, okay?"

Sam wiped a hand over his face as he finally backed down, "Fine. Okay. Thanks Deeks."

They watched as he walked towards the house.

"So Sam… Where'd all that furniture come from? It wasn't there last Christmas was it?" Kensi asked.

"That looks like bedroom furniture. He'd bought a few pieces for the guest room when he started dating Joelle. I doubt he's used the room since they broke up. She bought him that dining room table and chairs. At least I don't see that out here. Guess that's something. I think they spent most of their time at her place." Sam explained.

Kensi watched as Sam pulled a candy wrapper from his pocket and started folding it into the shape of a little animal or person, she wasn't sure but it seemed to relax him. She looked again at the pile of furniture, now mere rubbish, "I don't get it. I mean… I do but… why wouldn't he at least keep the bed? Why sleep on the floor?"

Sam sighed deeply as he set the swan, not a duck as Callen would suggest, on the console. "That's a question I can't answer. As close as we are, there is still so much I do not know or understand about my partner. I'm sure there's plenty I don't want to know because I'd likely want to hurt someone. All I do know is, he won't get attached to anything he can't put in that bag on a minutes notice, if he feels the need to bug out. That has been his life forever. I'm not sure we'll ever change him."

"Poor Callen." Nell sympathized.

"Yeah, but he did break up with her, right? I mean, at least they aren't still together." Eric stated in hopes it would make the worry they were all experiencing just a little less dire.

"Thank God for small favors, there is that at least." Sam agreed. "But the reason they broke up was because she couldn't handle the secrecy of his job. She couldn't get past the lies their whole relationship began with. She has no idea how that ate at him. The guilt he felt, having to lie to her in order to keep her safe. When they broke up, he pretty much convinced himself he'd never have THAT life. He let her in, He trusted her and the whole time she was playing him… lying to him!" Sam growled. "At the boathouse when he confronted her, she just twisted that knife in his back with the idea that what he did was no different than her. She used him! First Tracey and now Joelle."

The car fell into silence for just a moment broken only by a single acidic reply, "Bitch".

NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/

Deeks glanced at the furniture as he passed. "Wow, I do not EVER want to be on his bad side," He whispered to no one. No doubt about it… Callen was dealing with this as he did all things…his way.

As he got closer to the door he heard strange noises coming from inside… He peeked through the space between the blinds and the windows edge to find Callen sawing his dining room table in half. The chairs lay in pieces piled up by the fireplace.

"So much for calming down" Deeks muttered. Unsure of how to proceed, he paced just outside the door. "Knock, don't knock, knock, don't knock." He debated as he fished out his phone to alert the others. " _Pile of scrap about to get bigger. Not sure what's left. Wish me luck."_ He hit send and looked in one more time. Just as he was about to pocket his phone and knock, it buzzed. " _Man up Max! I have to pee!"_ Kensi sent as a reply. He shot a glance towards the direction of the car as he brushed the hair away from his eyes. Shaking his head, he put his phone away and turned towards the door.

NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/

Kensi read the update out loud once she shot him her reply.

"Well, so much for the dining room." Sam muttered. "Maybe I should go. Deeks has no clue what he's walking into."

"Give him a chance, he might surprise you." Kensi put her hand on Sam's arm. "Deeks and Callen have a lot in common. They've had to deal with a lot of the same crap as kids. He'll be fine. What could possibly go wrong, right?

Sam turned to look at Kensi and a smirk crept onto his face as she looked at him innocently. "Really Kensi?" he chuckled.

She could hear Nell giggle as Eric piped up, "I can think of a few things. He could end up broken like that furniture… or worse."

Kensi shot a look back over her shoulder at Eric that made him cringe visibly before she turned back to Sam, "You don't… I mean… Callen wouldn't really, you know…" Sam smiled as he turned back to working on his origami and she once more looked out the window at the broken furniture. 'No, he wouldn't… No, because he'd have to tell Hetty and she likes Deeks… right? With a sigh, she took to biting her nails nervously. Sam and the others just chuckled.

NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/ NCIS LA/

Deeks knocked before checking the door knob, 'locked, crap' he thought to himself. He knocked again as he heard the saw rev once more. Taking a chance, he felt for the key in the planter next to the door. Sure enough, it was still there. Deeks shook his head as he thought to himself, 'How can someone so cautious and paranoid be so obvious?' He slowly opened the door just as the saw fell silent. Before he could even announce himself…

"Go home, Sam. Go be with your family" Callen called out from the kitchen.

"Uh, not Sam." Deeks replied

Callen came around the corner, "Deeks. What are you doing here? Is Kensi okay?!" he asked, instantly on alert.

"What? No, Kensi is fine… thank God", Deeks replied.

"Sam? Hetty?" He asked again.

"No, man, everyone's fine." Deeks assured him as he took in the state of things. He could see the tension rippling through Callen's muscles beneath his shirt. "Okay, maybe not EVERYONE." He mumbled.

"So we are back to my original question, why are you here?" Callen asked.

"You" Deeks answered simply.

"Don't follow. I'm fine. Feel free to go home. Kensi needs you... and put the key back where you found it" Callen barked, turning his back on him and heading back towards the dining room.

"Clearly" Deeks ran a hand through his hair and scratched at the back of his head. "You know, there is this thing called firewood… no need to burn your furniture." He watched as Callen threw a few smaller pieces into the fireplace before taking a swig of his beer. "Should you really be using that thing while drinking?" Deeks asked seriously.

This brought a humorless chuckle from Callen as he revved the saw once more and cut into the first half of the table before following through with the second half. To Deeks relief, Callen then finally put the saw down.

"What do you want Marty? As you can see, I'm busy." Callen motioned to the table pieces and broken chairs.

"Is that what this is? Busy work? Seriously, Callen, you're back to a single chair and no bed."

"It's all I need. It's just me here and if you've forgotten, I don't sleep, so…" was all he answered as he kicked over the last piece of chair.

"Now maybe, but what if you have company over?" Deeks asked.

"That would require me to invite someone… which I have not nor do I intend to any time soon, so I'm good." Callen threw back as he took another drink.

Deeks tried again, "What about Anna? I thought you two were getting closer."

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Why. are. you. here? I'm sure Kensi could use some support after all she has been through." Callen's lack of interest in the visit couldn't have been clearer.

"Callen, I came because I'm your friend and I care. What happened today… with Joelle… it was wrong. She broke your trust and…" he started when Callen cut him off.

"Stop. We aren't going there. It's done and over. Just go home. I'm certain Hetty gave everyone the rest of the week off. Get to it and let me get back to mine." Callen finished, his voice menacing. "Be thankful you have someone you can trust. She'll never hurt you… and you better never hurt her."

"Never." Was all Deeks said and Callen acknowledged it with a curt nod as he looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time. Running a hand over his close cropped hair, he watched as the sawdust that had settled there fell to the ground.

"Want help cleaning it up?" Deeks offered.

"Rule 45. Clean up your own messes." Callen stated thinking back to his time working with Gibbs and knowing it wasn't just the saw dust the rule was referring to. At the look on Deeks face, he tried again. "No, thanks though. It'll be here later when I'm done pretending to sleep. Maybe my toaster will be spared for one night."

Callen slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor with his legs stretched out in front of him crossed at the ankles. With a sigh, "Since you are obviously not going to leave, beer's in the fridge. I'd offer you a chair but as you can see, I don't have any."

Deeks took that as a good sign and went to the kitchen to grab a beer and send out an update. " _Still alive. Saw is down. Just talking…or something."_ A minute later he was back sitting on the floor next to Callen. Neither spoke as they were each lost in the thoughts of all that had gone on in the recent past. Deeks debated whether he should try pushing the subject. It was obvious that it was more of an issue than Callen was willing to admit.

"So, this redecorating you're doing… how's that working for you? Feel better?

Callen took a sip of his beer and looked back towards the pile of wood behind him. He laughed as he answered. "A little bit, maybe." Callen glanced at Deeks from the corner of his eye before continuing. "You know, I told Sam earlier today that I didn't want to talk about this. What makes you think I want to now?"

"Well, now that you had a little demolition therapy…" Deeks waved his hand at the mess around them.

"Therapy huh? That's one word for it, I guess." Callen finished another bottle.

"What are you calling it?" Deeks asked curiously.

"Spring cleaning? Look Deeks, I broke up with Joelle ages ago. No big deal." Callen explained half-heartedly.

"No big deal? You just used an electric saw to tear apart what little furniture you had. Which, by the way, you got because of Joelle. Still no big deal?" Marty asked.

Callen got up and walked to the kitchen for another beer. Deeks wasn't far behind. "You trusted her. She didn't deserve it. That's on her, not you. You did nothing wrong. You do realize that, right?"

Callen put the bottle on the counter as he stared out the window into the darkness. "Aside from the fact that I chose to trust her, you're right. This wasn't MY fault".

The emphasis on 'my' confirmed for Deeks that it wasn't just Joelle they were dealing with.

"Callen, you know that Sam and Michelle… Hetty too, meant only the best when they introduced you two. She played them the same way she played you. They're victims just like…"

"Victim? Who said I'm a victim of anything?" Callen raised his voice with each word, "IF I am a victim of anything, it's my own stupidity for thinking I could trust her or anyone. I let my guard down, it won't happen again. Rule 1, mine not Gibbs, 'Trust no one, the only one who will ever have my back is me.'" He took a long swig on his drink.

"Really?" Deeks asked shocked by the statement. "Really? So what has Sam been doing all these years? No one has had your back as diligently as Sam. This whole team has had your back constantly. Sam has been beating himself up all day over this. It's killing him that he let you down. If you weren't so set on being a lone wolf, you might realize that." Deeks stood firm as Callen spun on his heels to face him. They stood toe to toe, neither giving. Finally, Callen abruptly grabbed his drink and walked past Deeks into the living room. Deeks let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding before going to follow Callen. He watched as Callen threw more wood into the fireplace then stood staring into the flames.

"You know Marty, I'm not as incapable of handling my own life as you all seem to think. I've done it out of necessity for a very long time. Maybe I don't do things the way everyone else does. Maybe my coping mechanisms are different from most… but I have survived all these years and I'm still standing. Sam and Hetty want to tell me how to live my life. I don't need or want it." Callen stayed, staring into the flickering flames before him, "I can handle my own personal life. I don't need everyone telling me what to eat, when to eat it, what to wear, where to live and who to date. Sam told me once that he likes to keep his personal life separate from work. Hell, Hetty is a complete mystery when it comes to after hours. Why am I not permitted the same luxury? Why must they know every move I make? Why do I have to run every life decision by them first? I shouldn't need their approval. Sometimes I wonder why the hell I'm even here, if I can't be trusted to run my own life then I have no business heading up this team!" Callen ground out angrily. "It's getting way too claustrophobic for me, Marty."

Deeks didn't like what he was hearing. He was glad they had listened to Eric and Nell. He heard the anger and frustration in Callen's voice and tried to meet it with reason. "They worry about you. We all do. You have been through a lot of crap in your life. I know what that's like, I've been there… We're tired of seeing you get hurt. We just want you to be happy. Sam and Hetty only want the best for you."

"Then stay out of my personal life! Did you know Hetty pretty much bought this house for me?" Callen asked.

"Really?" Deeks asked surprised.

"Well, she made the deal…with my money."

"But I thought you liked the place." Deeks replied, confused.

Callen sighed and shook his head, "I do. That's beside the point. She didn't trust me to do it on my own. She decided she knew best. She didn't so much as discuss it with me first to see if I even wanted to buy a house."

Deeks was beginning to see things differently. "I hear what you're saying. It's hard to let people in when you have never had anyone who cared about your well-being growing up. There was only you. That's not how it should be but for some, like you and me, luck just wasn't with us in those early years. Look, Sam's a husband and a father. Hetty has been looking out for people her whole life."

"Your point Deeks."

"My point is… they care. They are both protectors by nature. Sam is all about family and keeping them safe. He sees you as his brother. Hetty couldn't protect your mom that day but made a vow to keep you safe. You are like a son to her. She wants you to be happy. It's what we all want. For you to finally have peace. To find someone worthy of your love and trust. To get the happily ever after." Deeks watched Callen struggle. This wasn't the first conversation like this that they'd shared. It just needed repeating as it went against the grain for Callen to let people in. They'd come a long way since the last battle over this topic. However, to Deeks way of thinking, Callen wasn't so much accepting as he was tolerating their efforts to connect with him as family…baby steps.

"I get it Deeks, I really do." Callen acquiesced, "But I don't NEED other people telling me how to live my life. To be honest, I don't WANT other people telling me how to live my life. I told Sam and Michelle I didn't need or want that date but they insisted they knew better and when my no wasn't good enough, they roped Hetty into helping. Well, look how that turned out. How would you all feel if she stuck her nose in yours and Kensi's relationship or Hell, Nell and Eric's for that matter and which, by the way, in both of your cases she would have every right…which brings me to another of Gibb's rules" Callen quipped, "'Rule 12, Never date a co-worker'". While we are on the subject, if you and Kensi are going to move forward with your relationship and remain members of the same team, you have GOT to get control of your emotions. She's going to get into dangerous situations, so are you. You two cannot go off halfcocked every time one of you are in harm's way. You came close to losing it out there today. That can't happen again. Do I make myself clear?

"Again with the rules?" Deeks asked. Then taking in the seriousness of Callen's words and knew he was right in what he said. As leader of their team, Callen had to take responsibility for all their safety. "Yeah, I know. You're right. Kensi and I are going to have to sit down and talk about this and figure out how to handle it. I won't let you down, Callen. So, YOU know about Nell and Eric?" Deeks asked surprised.

Callen turned to Deeks with a smile that just didn't quite reach the eyes. "Seriously Deeks, I knew about you and Kensi before YOU knew about you and Kensi. I knew Sam was married with two kids before we ever even met in person. Pfft…even Macy didn't know that. I know just how many houses Hetty has and where they all are. The same could be said for all her enemies both living and dead. I knew just how sick Granger was before he actually admitted it to anyone. So yes, I know about Eric and Nell." Callen stood arms crossed.

Deeks just stood there a moment taking it in, "Soooooo you, not unlike Sam and Hetty, keep tabs on us… so you do care." Deeks grinned.

Callen rolled his eyes. "Don't act so surprised. Of course I care. You're my fa… my team. It's my JOB to know. The difference is, I keep my nose out of your personal lives and mind my own business… until you MAKE it my business."

Callen's attention shifted and before Deeks knew what was happening the door opened and Callen had his gun trained on the intruders.

"Whoa! They're friendlies" Deeks yelled, shocked that even after all he'd had to drink, Callen remained hyper aware of his surroundings and still had a gun on his person regardless of the fact he'd been home for hours.

"Son of a… What is WRONG with you people! I could have shot you! Doesn't anyone know how to knock first?! Called growled, putting his gun down.

"I did!" Deeks cried out, "I knocked… before… you know… using your key to let myself in." he ended slightly softer and slower as Callen turned to glare at him. He then cleared his throat uncomfortably before adding, "Never mind, not important."

"Sorry G. I figured Deeks would have told you by now." Sam stated

Callen turned back to Deeks who merely shot back a wide eyed look of innocence and a slight shrug of his shoulders. "You mean to tell me they have been out there this entire time?" Callen asked lowly.

"Wait, what? I was, I mean, yeah, they kinda were." Deeks stammered.

The 'deer in the headlights' look Deeks had on his face at that moment was quickly replaced with one of relief as Kensi came to the rescue, "We come bearing gifts, pizza and beer! Now that this mess is behind us, we thought we should celebrate and we can't do that without you."

Though it looks like maybe the party started without us." Sam added.

"Yeah, well," Callen eyed them all, watching carefully for their reactions to their surroundings before concluding, "You know the drill, you want to stand, stand. You want to sit, hit the floor."

No one missed a beat. They just sat down in front of the fireplace and passed the beer around as they dove into the pizza. Callen twisted the top off his bottle as he accepted the pizza offered him. This was certainly not how he envisioned his evening going, though it was not an entirely unpleasant turn of events. He turned as Sam grabbed a few chair legs and threw them on the fire. "Expensive firewood… but she does burn pretty." Sam looked over towards his partner. Everyone sat quietly, as if holding their breaths awaiting the storm. They were relieved when Sam's remarks were met with the all familiar smirk and a gleam in his brilliant blue eyes. Sam took the chance… he needed to know… "We good G.?" Callen shot a glance at Deeks. He knew Deeks was right, as much as he may hate to admit it. As long as Callen had his lone wolf tendencies they were going to worry and fret about him. He also knew that, though Sam would always be there for him… Callen would always be prone to having his own back as well and that meant that the need to run and deal with things in his own way would always be there. It was a catch-22 and they would have to figure out a way to co-exist with it. He turned back to Sam, "Yeah, Sam, we're good."

Sam sighed as relief flooded him. He looked over to Deeks. He wasn't sure what was said but whatever it was, it worked. Deeks met Sam's gaze with eyebrow raised in question, then smiled as Sam gave him a grateful nod and raised his bottle to him.

"Hey, G.!" Sam handed something to Callen who took it questioningly as he looked down at it. "I got you a salad. You need something more than just junk food. You need REAL food if you're going to have my back out there." Sam handed him a fork.

Callen just look at Sam. Deeks looked like he wanted to cry as he waited to hear Callen's response. After listening to him vent for the last little while, he wasn't sure what to expect. "REAL food? Pizza IS REAL food. Back me up here Deeks. Salad is for rabbits… bet you didn't even get bacon bits on top." Callen threw back.

Sam rolled his eyes as he looked at his partner who, for the first time all day, seemed relaxed…and he smiled and nodded his head as he patted his friend, his brother, on the back…

It was over… it was finally over… and once again they'd beaten the odds and prevailed, together, as a team. It was a good day.

Fini!


End file.
